An Occasion for Love and Laughter
by DS 3 EG
Summary: A very Christmassy Fanfiction for all the people who loves to enjoy this season to the fullest. In this story we see happy ending for all my otps with kids. Only joy, laughter and romance is allowed here. AU/AH as always. Otps- DE, SC, BE & AJ


**Hi everyone! This is another Christmas one-shot. It's especially dedicated to the people who read my previous Christmas one-shot, '** _ **What do we do under a Mistletoe?'**_ **so that they can smile a bit. If you haven't checked it out you can still read this one. But if you're curious about why I am specially dedicating this story to the ones who read my previous, you're more than welcome to find out.**

 **This story is mainly about family and an actual merry Christmas. So every body has a happily ever after here with children. So that you guys don't have any confusion, let me** _ **sum**_ **it up.**

 **Damon + Elena= Nick + Sophia (3)**

 **Stefan + Caroline= Josh (7)+May (5)+Thomas (4)**

 **Enzo + Bonnie= Gracie (2)**

 **Alaric + Jenna (Yeah I still ship them)= Josie + Izzie (9)+ Miranda (6)**

 **Sorry that I made Josie and Izzie Jenna's kid. And again I am sorry for not including Matt. I honestly don't know with whom he'll end up with.**

 **This one's a bit smutty in the start actually. The end would most probably contain fluff.**

* * *

 _ **An Occasion For Love And Laughter**_

There was white bed of snow outside the Salvatore Boarding House. Children were either making snowballs and throwing at each other's face or building a snowman. The parents were scolding the once who were extremely naughty. The outside of the Salvatore manor was filled with screams, laughter and joy.

While the inside of the house were filled with silence, the potential of a chaos waiting to happen. However not everywhere inside there was silence.

Inside the room of Damon Salvatore there was only room for romance. Not for everyone though. Only for himself and the love of his life and other half, Elena Salvatore.

"Oh god, Damon! We have to cook for the afternoon, but you feel so good…" Elena moaned as Damon was sliding in and out of her and nibbling her neck.

"It's more like me cooking and you seducing me." He bit hard on her neck making sure to give her a hickey.

"Ah! How do I seduce you?" she was breathless while speaking.

"Oh baby. Even after 4 years of marriage, every move you make tempts me." he took her lips between his. "Now stop talking." He continued to pound inside her while kissing her open-mouth swallowing her screams and moans.

"Baby I'm close." Elena gasped.

Damon started to move faster hitting her g-spot with every thrust. "Cum for me." he said. After a few thrust she went flying into her orgasm. He soon followed her. He pulled out of her and lay down beside her, both trying to catch their breath.

"Damon?" She called when she finally caught her breath.

"Yes."

"I can't feel my legs." She spoke out.

He chuckled lightly. "That's what you get when you come out wearing a teddy and dangling handcuffs."

"Well I didn't bring the silk ties to be blindfolded."

Yesterday Elena gave Damon his Christmas gift by doing the one thing he never expected her to do. Every time they had sex they would share equal amount of dominancy and submissiveness from each side. But yesterday she gave herself in a silver platter for him to ravish. That brought the dominant side of Damon in full force. They lost count after the fourth round. They tried different orgasmic positions. After a few hours of sleep, it continued in the morning. Thank god the walls of the room was sound proof or else the twins and other families with kids would've been scarred for life.

After one year of marriage, Damon and Elena were gifted with two angels. One boy and one girl. Nicholas Grayson Salvatore and Sophia Lillian Salvatore. Although they weren't identical twins, they both shared the same blue eyes as their father and same brown hair of their mother.

"I think it's time for shower." He said getting up a wriggling his eyebrows.

"Please don't tell me it's an invitation for another round of doggy style." Elena said.

Just as Damon was about to speak someone pounded his fist on the door preventing his seducing comments.

"Guys it's ten o'clock. What are you still doing inside your room in Christmas eve?" Stefan's voice rang out.

"Getting laid, Stefan." Damon, as always, was being too straightforward.

"Damon." Elena hissed.

"TMI Damon. I just wanted to tell that Sophia threw snowball into Nick's mouth and now he's crying." Stefan said before living not interested in hearing any more snarky comments.

"She's definitely her father's girl." Elena said while gently getting out of the bed and stretching her legs.

"Does your feet hurt that bad?" it's funny how Damon Salvatore can go from sarcastic to worrying.

"It's fine. Why don't you go check on Nick while I take a shower?" She suggested.

"Well my children definitely knows how to cock block me." he muttered before getting dressed up and heading downstairs.

* * *

The moment Damon stepped downstairs, his ears rang out from the cries of his three-year-old son. He hated when his child cried. The moment Nick spotted is father walk in to the living room, his cries died to whimpers. He shot up from Bonnie's lap and made his way to his father and raised his hands for him.

"Daddy." He cried out. Damon kneeled down to carry his son. Nick clung onto Damon wetting his t-shirt. Damon ran his hand up and down his back.

"Who made my champ cry?" he asked softly.

"Soph…" Nick said between sobs.

"Daddy?" just in time another angelic voice called out. She was holding Stefan's hand. _Damn_ she was gifted with her mother's doe eyes, which he was unable to deny for anything. It was filled with tears right now. God he wished Elena was here right now. He sucked at scolding his children. Nick moved in his lap to look at his sister before looking back at his father, expecting him to say something.

"Princess, you should've been more careful." Damon said almost timidly.

"He started it." She argued.

"You hit me in my mouth!" Nick said back.

"You hit me in my butt!"

"Nicholas! Sophia!" Damon yelled out.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" now both of them were crying out a storm. Sophia seeks comfort in Stefan's arm. Damon gave him and Bonnie a helpless look and Stefan returned it back, while Bonnie just simply shrugged. He just wished Caroline was here instead of being outside with their kids.

"Damon, why are my angels crying?" Much to Damon's relief, Elena finally decided to show up. All heads snapped towards her and the kids stopped shouting. She was faking anger in her voice and he had to play along.

"Elena…"

"Didn't you tell them that Santa hates children who fights and cries in his special day?" she asked him. The kids now stopped crying completely.

"I'm sorry…" he was now playing along.

"Damon if you told them that before, they wouldn't have fought and then cried so much."

"Mommy don't scold daddy." Nick said softly holding his father more tightly.

"Please mommy we're sorry." Sophia added.

"Okay now both of you promise to be a good brother and sister. No more crying and no more fighting."

"Promise mommy." They both said in union.

"Now go. Mommy and Daddy are going to join you later." Both of them rushed out of the door, ready to play more in the snow.

"Very nicely done Elena." Bonnie said.

"I still don't get why both of them are so sensitive about Damon?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"You have to blame their mother for that." Damon said. Earning a playful glare from Elena. "So I'm going to shower while you girls get everything out in the kitchen." He said pointing at Elena and Bonnie. He kissed the top of Elena's head before going upstairs.

"I probably should go check whether the children overpowered Caroline and Enzo or not." Stefan said before leaving the two girls to get all the ingredients out.

"Any idea of when Ric and Jenna are coming back?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"They said they'd come back before lunch." Every close friend and family planned to stay at the boarding house today so that they can open up the Christmas presents together. Unfortunately Klaus and Elijah decided to stay at New Orleans.

After a pause, Bonnie started, "I was watching you and Damon with the twins today."

"Okay…"

"The way you calmed the three year olds." she asked. Gracie was soon turning three. Already she was growing stubborn like her father.

"Oh." Elena finally got it. "All I can say is that the older they get the more difficult it gets for the parents to handle them. It's like you have to mature up as a parent too. In my and Damon's case, I'm the one who does the scolding and Damon's the one who does the comforting. He can't bring himself to scold the twins."

"Yah I saw that today. The snarky, sarcastic, and cocky Damon Salvatore, always gets scared to raise his voice at his spawns." The girls caught themselves in a fit of giggles. The sound of throat clearing made them stop.

"I heard my name. Hope it's good." Damon said walking towards them.

"We were talking about how mushy you are inside." Elena nudged him.

"I thought last night proved otherwise." He said causing Elena to slap him in his arms.

"Okay I guess it's time for me to go." Bonnie said awkwardly.

"Wait Bonnie I'm coming with you." Elena called after her.

"No, you're going to sit in the counter and look pretty." Damon protested.

"Or I can send you a better helper, which is Stefan, if you want to finish before the kids stars growling with hunger." Damon groaned when he saw her grab her clothes and get outside into the snow.

A few minutes later Stefan entered and the two brothers made a progress to finish cooking by afternoon.

* * *

True to his words, Ric showed up with Jenna right before lunch. After having their supper it was time for the kids to finally take a break and rest, so they were sent upstairs to their room. But that didn't mean that the lawn would have to stay empty. After settling their young ones in their respective beds, all the couples joined on the lawn turning into 12 year olds. Christmas and snow always had the power to turn a consulting adult into mischievous or joyful teenagers.

All couples seemed to be in their own world of snow except for Elena. She swore that Damon came here with her, but now he was nowhere to be found. Out of the blue a ball of snow hit the back of her head.

"What the fuck?" She turned around to see that the devil who was haunting her mind standing fisting another ball of snow. He looked devilishly handsome even in a cozy black hoodie.

"You want to play some?" he said, as he was about to throw another ball. However, Elena was fast enough to move away and the ball ended up hitting Caroline's head.

"You just declared war Salvatore." Caroline yelled and grabbed a fist full of ice and threw it at Damon but it ended up hitting Enzo's butt. Enzo turned around and thought that it was Stefan who threw it. So he threw his snowball at Stefan. Elena and Caroline chased after Damon. Elena was about to throw it when Bonnie came into the way and got hit. She threw the ball at Caroline. Suddenly the whole group was engaged in a war of snowballs.

Alaric and Jenna were watching the entire scene from distance. "They've turned into kids now. Feels like we're the only mature ones." Alaric said.

"Don't tell that in front of Damon, or else he'll roast us." Jenna added.

"Agreed."

Damon was throwing the ball at Stefan, when the similar coldness hit his right ears. He turned to see his wife giving him the smirk that she learned from him. Then she threw another snowball right in his groin. Sending unbelievable shiver and pain through his spine.

"I forgot that I never got the chance return the favor." She said.

"Oh let me return the favor now." He ran towards her and caught her off guards. The couples fell on the snowy surface. Damon was on top of her and uncontrollably tickling her under her jackets.

"Damon I can't breathe." She said between laughter as he was suffocating her with his body. Every one started to laugh looking at the couples. Soon their laughs turned awkward as Damon decided to make out with his wife in front of them all.

"Well guys you're making a porno over here." Alaric piped in.

Elena pushed Damon off of her and got back on her feet with Damon following her movement.

"Fuck you, Ric." Damon snorted. Elena nudged him in the ribs, making him groan with pain and everyone else laugh.

* * *

 _ **2 hours left before midnight**_

The house was a lot more silence with the kids asleep. Since Damon Salvatore was gifted in charming the kids he ended up telling bedtime stories to Nick, Sophie, May, Thomas and Gracie. Izzie, Josie, Miranda and Josh were kind enough to leave him alone.

By the time he got downstairs everyone was laughing and had the eggnog he made in their hands.

"Damon, you came just in time." Caroline said clapping her hands. He sat down beside Elena who handed him his eggnog.

"What did I miss?" he asked taking a sip.

"We were just about to discuss our best Christmas moments." Bonnie said. Her facial expressions gave away her excitement.

"Okay Bonnie since you're so excited about telling why don't you start?" Elena said.

"My best Christmas moment is when I first realized my true feelings for Enzo." Enzo kissed her temple, which made her blush.

"Awe…" Caroline said. "Now it's my turn." She clapped her hands. "My favorite Christmas moment was when Josh said his first word 'Momma'."

"It was one of the Christmas miracle." Stefan said.

"I believe I was skipped." Enzo said. "My favorite Christmas moment is when Bonnie thought that I have given her a small pillow of Eiffel tower when I was actually taking her to Paris."

"Do you seriously have to ruin the moment?" Bonnie hissed playfully.

"Sorry love."

"Okay my favorite Christmas moment was when Caroline told me she was pregnant with Thomas. The doctor said that we had 10% chance of conceiving. But we did it." Stefan said as a proud father.

"I guess mine and Alaric's favorite Christmas moments are the same." Jenna said and looked over at Alaric.

"Well I tell you that every time. The day I proposed to you, right?"

"Right."

"Now only Damon and Elena are left." Caroline said.

"My favorite Christmas moment is… when a boy with blue eyes and raven hair came knocking at my door with flowers, asking me to be his best friend." She said looking at Damon the entire time. "That was the first time we talked. And then became immediate friends."

"Little did we know that we'll be married with two wonderful kids back then." Damon said while maintaining eye contact with her.

"So what's your favorite Christmas moment Mr. Salvatore?" Elena asked blushing.

"More like moments." He said. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Every Christmas morning waking up with you and the kids jumping up and down in the bed is what makes my Christmas. The feeling I get when I realize that this is how it's going to be every Christmas with you makes every moment epic." There were sounds of multiple awes filling the background. But neither of them cared.

"Please no kissing again." Stefan said seeing how unbelievably close they were.

"Okay I think we had enough lovey dovey things happening. It's time for some other types of Christmas stories. Something which would makes us laugh." Ric offered.

"Good idea." Stefan said. "So Elena favorite Christmas moment made remember something about Damon."

"I know what you're going to say Stefan-" Stefan cut off Damon.

"Damon never asked me any favor when we were kids as he was a cocky ass back then too. However in Christmas Eve he came into my room asking what a girl of my age likes the best. So I said bees. He was so dumb that he actually got bees for you. If it wasn't for our mother who changed it in the last moment." Stefan said that. Everyone was laughing at Damon's grimaced expression. "Imagine the look in a small Elena's face when she would've seen it."

"Didn't know you were a naughty boy back then." Caroline said. "So I have an embarrassing story of Stefan." Stefan looked up at her. "Remember the sexy Santa Claus strip tease?" Caroline smirked.

"What?!" every one gasped.

"Caroline I thought we would keep it between us?" Stefan said. Every one was laughing their gut out now.

"You don't laugh too much missy. You once ended up flat on your face in front of the Christmas tree while giving a speech." Alaric said to Jenna.

"It's lot better than singing Jingle Bells and dancing naked."

"Yeah I saw that too. Kind of scarred me for 2 years." Damon said laughing.

"I was drunk." Alaric defended himself.

"Don't talk about drunken Christmas. I almost made out with Caroline once thinking it was Damon." Elena said hiding her face behind Damon, who already knew it.

"When I was 16, I often used to get a boner." Enzo started. "Unfortunately for some unknown reason I got a boner when I saw the Santa and he spotted it."

"Oh my god! Now I can't get the image out of my head." Caroline said.

"Well I am sure there's an embarrassing story of you as well Caroline." Bonnie said.

"Yeah right. Once I sang a wrong Christmas Carol along with the crowd and since I was in front of the microphone my voice was the loudest and it destroyed the whole song."

"Can you imagine an high pitch voice singing among the bewildered others?" Elena said.

"Only Bonnie's left." Damon said.

"Not for long." Elena started. "Bonnie had a huge crush on one of our teacher. So it was Christmas ball where people had to wear elf costumes. So she wore such a small costume that it showed of her ass. She 'accidently' dropped something and bent to pick it up. So she was showing off her ass of 12 year to a 25 year old teacher."

They laughed and drank until the Christmas Carol finally started indicating it was Christmas.

* * *

"Are you ready for your Christmas present Mrs. Salvatore?" Damon asked.

"Yes I am indeed, Mr. Salvatore." Every year his gifts got better and better. She was super excited to see what he got for her this time. She was currently blindfolded though, but she could hear shuffling in the dresser. She felt him put a box like figure in her hands. Then the blindfold was removed. Elena opened her eyes to see that it was a scrapbook with the title 'Times of our lives'.

"This scrapbook contains every precious moment we ever shared since the day we started dating till today. I made sure to write every thing about us whenever I got free time at work. From now on we'll do it together." Damon said softly, holding her hands.

She didn't have words to express how much this meant to her. So instead of saying anything she kept the scrapbook on the nightstand and closed the distance between them. "Words can't express how much I love you, Damon Salvatore."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Elena." His eyes contained so much passion and love.

"Merry Christmas, Damon."

* * *

 **So there you have it. A Christmassy and satisfying Delena fanfiction for the readers. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Make sure to review and favorite it.**


End file.
